A New Member Appear
by SiraHeartfilia
Summary: Its my first story so go easy on me... So Eren has a little sister named Sira, and none know about her. Sira joins the Survery Corps and surprise everyone. Read to find out more.


Attack on Titan: A new Member Appears

He's running and running but can't reach him he's too far until…Eren looked him in his eyes "Am…sorry Levi…" Levi's eyes started crying "Come on Eren don't die, not in my arms, not now!" Levi hugged Eren as hurd as he could but…Eren started closing his eyes running with tears his heart stopped pounding, Levis heart broke as seeing Eren dieing in his arms "Eren…please don't die…" Levi knows Eren is dead but he don't want to believe it until… a sudden change surprise Levi, Erens eyes suddenly open wide "Eren…don't scare me like that..!" Levi helped Eren stand on his feet and went back to the castle of Survey Corps.

Wen Eren and Levi went back, Eren went to rest and Levi to feed his horse, he sow some one with a black horse coming at his way, wen the person stopped asked Levi "You happen to be Captain Levi?" the mysterious person asked him "Yes and who you might be?" the person show it self to Levi…it was a girl with black and brown long hair with green and grey eyes and she told him "Am a new member of your team Sira Yeager" Levis eyes wide opened "Your surname is Y-Yeager?!" Levi asked in surprise "Yes so I find out Eren Yeager is at your team right?" she asked with a happy voice Levi froze at the sound of Sira's surname "So its ok for me to stay here?" Levi force him self to stay clam "Yes Eren is here but he is resting him self, and yes you can stay here…" Sira smiled at Levi "Alright thanks." her bright smile make Levi blush he put he's hand on his face to cover it.

 _I never have seen so bright and cute smile!_ Levi thought wail blushing.

Levi sow the castle of the Survey Cops to Sira. After that Levi sow Sira were her room will be in the middle of his room and Erens room. "Now I have some work to do you can go in and put your things in ok?" Levi asked her "Sure thing." then Sira went in the room that Levi showed her and she put her thing in. As for Levi, he went to feed his horse…he heard someone singing he looked up and to see Sira singing a song as she's looking up at the sky.

" _Heart beats fast Colors and promises_

 _How to be brave_

 _How can I love when I'm afraid to fall,_

 _But watching you stand alone_

 _All of my doubt_

 _Suddenly goes away_

 _Somehow…_

 _One step closer…_

 _I have died everyday_

 _waiting for you_

 _Darling don't be afraid_

 _I have loved you for a_

 _Thousand Years…_

 _I'll love you for a_

 _Thousand more…_

 _Time stands still_

 _Beauty in all she is_

 _I will be brave_

 _I will not let_

 _Anything take away_

 _What's standing in frond of me_

 _Every breath_

 _Every hour has come to this…_

 _One step closer…_

 _I have died everyday_

 _Waiting for you_

 _Darling don't be afraid_

 _I have loved you for a_

 _Thousand Years…_

 _I'll love you for a_

 _Thousand more…_

 _All along I believed_

 _I would find you_

 _Time has brought_

 _your heart to me_

 _I'll love you for a_

 _Thousand Years…_

 _I'll love you for a_

 _Thousand more…_

 _One step closer…_

 _One step closer…_

 _I have died everyday_

 _Waiting for you_

 _Darling don't be afraid_

 _I have loved you for a_

 _Thousand Years…_

 _I'll love you for a thousand more…_

 _All along I believed_

 _I would find you_

 _Time has brought_

 _Your heart to me_

 _I have loved you for a_

 _Thousand Years…_

 _I'll love you for a_

 _Thousand more..."_

Levis eyes open wide wail seeing Sira singing with a sweet voice he blushed wail hearing her singing.

 _Wow she…has the most sweet and sensitive voice I ever heard before!_ Levi thought.

But the thing is Eren who was awake heard Sira singing too.

 _That voice…I think i know that voice…!_ Eren thought.

Sira went out of her room and sow Eren at the hallway.. wen Eren sow her he was so happy to see his little sister again. "Eren!" Sira yelled and jumped into his open arms, "Sira.. am so happy to see you again!" Levi who was standing there in frond of them said "What's going on here?" "Oh sorry…" Sira apologize to Levi "Come on Levi don't be so angry, i just hugged my little sis that's all." Levi stoned wen he heard the words little sis "Wait so you're saying is.. that Sira is your little sis?" "Yeah…pretty much of it…why? " Eren said to Levi, and then he looked back down at Sira "So.. i…uh am gonna take a walk so.. bye~!" Sira looked kind of strange as she said that…"Hmm I wonder what's got into her..?" Eren asked Levi "I think she's hiding something from us…" as Eren and Levi were talking about Sira the others came in: Mikasa, Armin, Sasha, Connie and Jean. "Hey guys we sow earlier wen we were just open the door a girl with black and brown hair running straight to her horse and then she went as fast as the wind in the forest, and am pretty sure she was wearing the jacket of the Survey Corps…who was she anyway?" Jean asked first of all, "Oh you mean Sira? She just joined our team!" "Really a newbie? Well still thought she is damn hot!" as Eren heard that he grab Jean from the collar and said "Stay away from her you little brat!" Eren said and he was so mad that he could possibly kill him "Wow man chill out.. why you've got so angry?" Jean said with a shirk on his face "I get wen brats like you approach my little sister!" wen Jean heard that from Eren he froze up! "Wait.. so you're telling' me that Sira is your…WHAT?! Dude there's NO WAY that cheek is your little sister!" now things are getting worst wen…


End file.
